


Special Friday

by Farpinha



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Comedy, Crush, F/F, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, Gen, Nijigasaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farpinha/pseuds/Farpinha
Summary: Even though each chapter has a different focus, it all have something in common: it take place on the same day, on a Special Friday (hence the name of the story)The synopsis is in the "Summary" in each chapterChap. 1 - Trust - (Ai/Rina , Kasumi/Shizuku)Chap. 2 - Hypocrisia - (Karin/Kanata)Chap. 3 - Mutual - (Yu/Ayumu)
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Konoe Kanata, Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku, Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just another end of Friday at Nijigasaki High School, where at first, nothing special would happen. However, by the way things were going, a certain event is witnessed by the actress from the Idol club. Was it all the result of your fertile imagination or was something really going on in that room? Regardless of the truth, that episode was able to provide - not just for her - an interesting breakthrough in your relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after a lot of procrastination, I translated that from Portuguese to English!  
> You can find the original work here: "Confiança" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070563
> 
> I hope you all like it ;3

Many noises could be heard in the room: the tapping of feet on the wood, followed by claps given in sync with the numerical sequence shouted by someone, accompanied by an instrumental melody combined with several indistinguishable voices in this carnival of sounds. In this place, there are ten girls, only nine of them following the steps according to the choreography created by all, but being carefully evaluated by the only member outside this artistic dance. This was the routine of the girls who were members of the Idols club at the prestigious Odaiba school: Nijigasaki High School. They're in yet another one of dozens of other practices that they had during the school year and ending now with the final call of the club president.

"Okay, guys. It's over for today." - and when she announced with the last clap, long sighs of tiredness - and relief - are released by the majority.

"Is it my impression or are the practices more intense?" - still catching her breath, Ayumu asked after taking a towel to wipe the sweat off her face.

"I also realized that." - Setsuna, who has just taken a generous sip of water, confirms her colleague's suspicions and offers her the bottle afterward, which was gratefully accepted - "But the School Idol Festival is coming, so we can't relax!"

"I agree with Setsuna." - even though she was panting like any other groupmate, Karin still keeps her composure, disguising very well the fatigue she accumulated during the week. - "As long as we have time, we must worry about improving ourselves."

"Ha! This isn't a problem for Kasumin!" - the first-year student who was initially concentrating on breathing raises her chin and exclaims with confidence, despite her physical state denouncing the depletion of her energies.

"Are you sure~?" - speaking in her usual sly voice, Kanata rests her body on the younger girl's back.

"Kanata-senpai, don't sleep on me!" - she who until recently said she was safe with her constitution, could barely stand up with the veteran about to doze off.

"Come on, come on. Don't bother her." - the biggest member - in multiple senses - and who genuinely keeps a sweet smile on her face, removes her partner from the fresher's back. - "Today is Friday, so you'll have plenty of time to rest."

"That's great." - gently rubbing the cloth over her face, Shizuku opens her eyes and smiles when she remembers what day of the week it's. - "That means I can prepare the script for the next play."

"The Swan Lake?" - the little girl who persists in keeping the notebook in her face despite feeling her arms heavy, asks the classmate who nods positively. - "Really? Rina-chan board 'exciting'."

"Oh? What is it about? It looks interesting!" - and finally, the ninth girl and undoubtedly the most energetic among all, get closer both and asks for more information about the role that the dance partner will play.

Out of the conversation, Yu observes the natural dynamics of girls in which she has an immeasurable appreciation, smiling unconsciously at the thought of how lucky she is to have this vision daily. Feeling a vibration in her wrist, she looks at her SmartBand and sees a message notification, containing only her mother's name as the sender. Curious about the sudden call, the second year goes to where her cell phone was kept and checks the content written in the application:

> _____  
>  "Hi, sweetheart. Could you buy me a few things on the way back?  
>  I'll cook a tasty dish for your father, but I would be late for preparing it if I stopped on the market. 
> 
> Kisses (♡ ω ♡) ~ "  
>  ____

Just below the main message, there is a product list for preparing sukiyaki, which is no coincidence since this is your old man's favorite meal. Laughing subtly at her mother's sudden - and cute - will, Yu answers her objectively, but without forgetting the Emoction in the end. After confirming the new appointment, the girl puts the phone and also her belongings in the bag.

"Are you already going?" - in an anxious tone, Ayumu asked her childhood friend.

"Mom asked me to go market." - when she responded with the necessary information, she watched the neighbor still express discomfort on her face. - "I'll wait for you."

Having heard this phrase made the redhead leave the body retracted for a more relaxed. She hurried to change her training clothes to the school uniform. When their colleagues saw her action, the others tried to follow the example, once this served as a trigger to remember their own chores outside the practice room. Now wearing appropriate clothing, Ayumu walks to the door, preparing to go out with her friend.

"President." - before the two had a chance to step outside, Ai interrupts them. - "The club key."

"Hm?" - initially, she turns and looks at the blonde, expressing doubt in her eyes, but then she remembered. - "Ah! Of course. For the event organization, isn't it?"

"Wow, president. Are you getting old?" - the lively girl scoffed and laughed at the other, then took the metallic object. - "Thank you~"

"The age is coming." - she was not bothered by the comment because she knew that Ai's jokes are harmless. - "But hey. I don't want to see you and Rina getting overwhelmed, okay?"

"We'll not." - having her name mentioned, the expressionless girl speaks to relieve the other. - "Rina-chan Board 'confident'."

"I thank you for your great work." - and finally, Yu and Ayumu say goodbye to all members. - "Take care."

After the two left, the rest of the girls returned to pack their materials and retire one by one, either to go back and rest at home or to resolve outstanding issues while at school, as is the case with Setsuna.

"I need to go too, guys." - she announced after putting on the last piece to complete her original student look: the glasses. - "There is a lot of paperwork at the Student Council."

"Oh really?" - hearing that last sentence piqued Kasumi's interest, who turned to look at the veteran. - "I can help."

"Eh." - the older girl was not waiting for this sudden proposal of help, especially the pink eyes girl. - "Thank you, but this is a task assigned to me."

"Don't be shy, Setsuna-senpai." - she closes one eye and puts her index finger on her cheek, making her characteristic pose - "I have a tool that can speed up your work."

"Oh. And what would it be?" - when mentioning this "tool", the student council president and the other three girls seem to be interested

"Tan-dam!" - after rummaging in her bag for the object, she takes off a yellow glasses and puts it proudly on her face. - "Did you like it? Do I look smarter now?"

A silence settled in the room for a few seconds, just all standing around waiting for some reaction to come. Feeling uncomfortable, Kasumi opens his mouth to speak, but she closes when she feels a hand caressing the top of her head. When looking at her side, she finds Shizuku smiling, unable to distinguish whether it's because she thinks Kasumi is cute or trying to console her.

  
"Good girl." - even if she has doubts about the colleague's intentions, she allows the affectionate gesture after those words, because like it or not, it's relaxing.

"Speaking like that, it looks like KasuKasu has learned a new knack." - Ai commented laughing while thinking of the youngest colleague as a small domestic animal.

"I can imagine she with puppy ears." - the youngest member also analyzes the situation - even though she is behind a notebook.

"Wait a minute--" - hearing these comments from the others the girl is outraged by the comparison made.- "Don't treat me like a dog!"

"Kasumi is right ..." - after all the commotion, Yuki finally spoke.

"Setuna-senpai ~!" - the girl with tears in her eyes looks at the veteran, because she is happy that there is someone who agrees with her.

“Glasses are really an amazing tool!” - but when she completed her sentence looking enthusiastic, they all look at her somewhat surprised, since the topic of conversation was already different. - “In anime, the smartest characters wear glasses. When I put them on, I feel more intelligent.”

“What?” - Kasumi who until then was touched by the attitude of the other, narrows her eyes when she sees her talking about the past theme, something that she didn't expect.  
"We need to test your new skills! Let's go!" - with an animated smile on her face, she pulls the confused girl by the hand, dragging her out of the room.

"Wait, Setsuna-senpai!"

The last thing the three girls heard was her colleague' screams of complaint, which made the girls laugh, mainly because of the fun nonsense that became that simple conversation. After this small comedy act, those who were still in the rehearsal room also went where they needed to: Shizuku to the theater room, justifying that she needed to get the script for her next role, while Ai and Rina went to the idol club, to finally finish the work they had started.

\--

And speaking of work, in the Student Council office, there were two quiet girls reading and organizing the paperwork they came across when they entered the room. For the expectations set by Setsuna - or rather, Nana - the work actually went faster, which resulted in a girl more excited than tired at the end of the day.

"Amazing, Kasumi-san!" - After observing the last document being filed in the folder, the enthusiastic president applauds her training partner, but at that moment as her assistant. - "If it weren't for you, I would still be halfway through."

"Thehe ~" - the brown-haired girl is happy to hear this, especially since it comes from the most talented person among the members of the club - something that Kasumi would not easily admit out loud. - "Thank you, Setsu-- Nana-senpai."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." - The veteran steps forward and takes her hands, facing her closely without any trace of shyness. - "How can I reward you?"

"A-ah!" - with that sudden approach, she is shocked for a few seconds staring back at those eyes that never seem to stop sparkling. - "How can you shine so much ..."

"Eh?" - it was Nana's turn to be surprised at that moment, not understanding that strange question at first. - "What did you say?"

"Shit!" - without realizing it, Kasumi asked the first thing that came to mind, moving away from the girl when she started rationing again, trying now to think of an excuse to give. - "A-ah… your eyes. Yes! Your eyes. They are always alive."

"Oh." - due to the sudden compliment - not intended, by the way -, Nana smiles widely at the girl, reducing the space between them again. - "You think so?!"

"You're too close!" - the naive sophomore finally realizes her own excitement and takes a step back when alerted. - "And of course I think so! You never seem to be sad."

"That's not true..." - and as if it were a plan to break the other's argument immediately, Nana looks down at the floor as if melancholy has embraced her.

"Sorry, Sorry!" - Kasumi not waiting for this change of mood, she approaches the older one and expresses concern, trying to see if her veteran was okay. - "It wasn't my intention to make you sad."

"It's not a big deal." - the girl raises her face and waves her hands, showing that there is no reason to be uncomfortable. - "I just ... remembered something."

  
And putting her characteristic smile on her face in an instant, she turns around and starts organizing the office table, even though all the objects are already in place. The first year observes the other's strange actions, struggling to remember if she has ever seen her like this before. The closest connection she managed to establish was in the opening months of the school year, when Setsuna walked out the club's door one last time before disappearing for weeks. At that time - which was not so far away - Kasumi experienced anger and hurt, but she later learned that she was not the only one to feel that way. It was a horrible feeling, and even though she doesn't feel that way anymore, she still has the fear that experience might catch her again. Thinking about it now gave her the chills, but it also allowed her to return to the reality that matters.

"Don't you want to tell me?" - she asks, still afraid of the situation.

"There is no need." - the young president smiled a forced, perhaps because of the insistence of the other. - "It's kind of silly..."

"Well. I don't know what happened." - still not convinced with the answer of her veteran, the girl pushes the fake glasses in her face and says with determination in her eyes. - "But I know it will be okay!"

"Wow!" - and so, suddenly, she changes her mood to enthusiastic, clapping repeatedly as if she had witnessed the end of a show. - "You sounded exactly like the protagonist Yuki in that exciting final battle!"

"...what?" - and again that day, Kasumi is faced with the animated monster Setsuna, and as usual, does not understand her crazy references.

"I always cry at the end of the anime, regardless of how many times I watch it." - wiping away a tear that has trickled down, the girl returns to cheerfully face her friend who expressed confusion. - "Thank you so much, Kasumi-san! Your performance made me happier."

"You're welcome…?" - even without understanding all the euphoria of the other, unconsciously her own body relaxes by noticing that that momentary drama had passed.

"You should be at the theater club just like Shizuku-san." - she said while picking up her bag on the chair, then putting it on her shoulders. - "With your cuteness and her cool way, you would make a great pair."

"R-really?" - the first comment was already able to inflate your ego, but the second increased the redness in your cheeks. - "If you say so, hehe ~"

"We are very lucky to have you at the club!" - as if that was not enough, she continued to praise her cute companion, which only resulted in more shyness coming from the other.

"I-it's time to go, isn't it?" - although she likes to be praised, receiving so many in a hurry only makes her want to escape the situation.

"You're right." - Nana, who was unaware of the other's embarrassment, looked at the clock on the wall and then agreed. - "So let's go?"

"I need to go somewhere else first." - still not recovered from the bombing, Kasumi takes her bag and heads quickly for the door. - "Bye, senpai. Have a nice weekend."

"You too." - having no more option to question the girl, she just says goodbye back. - "And I still owe you a favor!"

Although she heard the last sentence from her colleague, the pink-eyed girl only accelerated her quick and loose steps, avoiding any further risk of being embarrassed once again.

\--

Unlike her, the girl with the red bow walked quietly with no apparent worries. Her only focus was to visit the idol club and warn her two friends about the new play, because of their mutual interest. Taking no more than five minutes to reach the place, Shizuku can distinguish a song from the hallway, indicating that they are still there. Glad that she is not coming in vain, she goes to the door to knock on it, but as she approaches, she notices that it's ajar. Before entering the room, the girl initially puts her face inside, but upon witnessing Rina's head against Ai's shoulder, the newcomer decides to take a step back. Some people could ignore the scene, others would face it innocently, but certain people could feel a climate between them. Shizuku was part of the latter group. When she left the room - or rather, stopped invading - she put her hand on her chest and felt her heart racing. Fifty percent of this was by surprise, but the other half was due to her excitement at the possibility of what she thought was real. Wanting to prove the veracity of her own fertile imagination, the girl again checks the interaction of the two colleagues, and this confirmed that she was not mistaken.

"Shizuko?"

By some unknown miracle, the blue-eyed girl was able to prevent herself from yelling and revealing her position. When she quickly turns to the owner of that voice, she is faced with Kasumi, who looks at her with confusion in her eyes.

 _"Shhh!"_ \- trying to make as minimum noise as possible, Shizuku puts her index finger to her own lips, pleading for silence from the other.

"What is happening?" - as if she had not picked up the message, the smaller girl continues walking towards her with the same loudness voice as before. - "Why are you ---"

Without having time to react, her friend who most seems to have teleported behind her, suddenly covers her mouth, muffle any attempt by the other to say something.

_"You didn't give me a choice!_ " - the highest first year whisper in her friend's ear, being able to even with a low voice express indignation at her colleague's attitude. - _"I'll only release you when you calm down."_

Now having only bodily gestures to communicate, Kasumi shakes her head up and down, a way of symbolizing agreement. She would not dare to resist by force for her freedom, much less disagree with the words spoken by her classmate. She would not like to witness the frightening side of her friend again, because of the times she was present on those occasions, things didn't turn out very pleasant. However, unlike past situations, both seemed to have been taken by surprise in this unusual circumstance. There are several biological signs that corroborate to support this thesis, such as the heart beating faster than needed, breathing heavier and unregulated, eyes wide in warning and ears sensitive to any noise.

_"Speak down, please"_ \- after checking the room for the third time that minute, she finally frees the victim.

 _"Okay…"_ \- still stunned by the direction that things took, the girl obeys her partner and looks at her hesitantly. - _"Can you explain it to me?"_

_"You better see it on your own."_

When suggesting, Shizuku saw again through the door and indicated with her hand for the colleague to repeat the step. She cautiously peers into the club, being able to observe exactly what Osaka saw the first time: the two girls snuggled together comfortably, just enjoying each other's company and the melody that sounds through the cell phone. Kasumi wrinkled her forehead when looking at the scene, not because it's strange, but because there is nothing too much in it. She turned her attention to her spy colleague, who saw everything with slightly flushed cheeks.

_"What is the problem?"_ \- she asks, still looking confused.

 _"Don't you see that they are intimately alone?_ " - it was Shizuku's turn to narrow her eyes at the other. - _"I can't interrupt that."_

 _"Why not?_ " - the girl persists in questioning, because she cannot understand the commotion of the other. - _"We constantly see them like this."_

 _"You don't understand, Kasumi-san."_ \- to reinforce her answer, she shook her head and puts her hand on the friend's shoulder. - " _The fact that they are alone changes everything."_

When the girl was about to oppose, they overhear their colleagues start a conversation. Not wanting to be captured, the two are instantly silent, not daring to do anything that would make a bigger noise. Even if they deliberately interrupted their speech, they could still communicate, but instead of being in words, it was with the looks and body gestures. If anybody watched them from a distance, they would see two girls frowning and waving their hands frantically, as if they were arguing with each other. At the end of the non-verbal game, they came to the following conclusion: they would remain there and continue to watch those two. Even if the option to leave the place was valid, there was a common desire that prevented them from following that choice: to cure their curiosity. With that established, the two simultaneously nod and put the ear as close as possible to listen well, but far enough away not to be caught.

"You know, Rinari…" - the older girl starts the dialogue after a long session in silence. - "My favorite thing when I'm with you is when you're without the board."

"Uhm?" - The little girl lifts her head from the other's shoulder, wondering at the sudden comment. - "Why?"

"Because I can see your face, of course!" - then she turns to her partner with her typical smile, the one that never seems to leave her face, even in sad moments. - "But it also means that you trust me."

"Of course I trust you..." - despite being unable to express herself through the muscles of her face, nothing avoided the blush from rising to her cheeks, showing her shyness because of the blonde's response - "You are always here for me: feeding me, helping me when I need to, going out with me to different places."

"So you mean you're a puppy like KasuKasu?" - Ai, as usual, made a joke making fun of her comrade and now her club partner.

“Rina-chan Board ‘Woof!’ “. - when the girl started to laugh, the girl with pink hair picked up her notebook on the table and turned the page to an expression with ears and dog nose, thus getting into the joke.

Outside, a change in behavior was visible in one of the girls who observed all the cuteness that happened in that room. Kasumi wrinkled her face when her colleague "reminded" her of the training room scene, and it all got worse by the time the nickname she hated so much was used. Shizuku, who foresaw the possible exaltation of her friend, the theater-girl put her hand on shoulder, alerting her by touch not to do what she intended. Upon feeling the contact on her arm, the girl returned to reality, but maintaining her disgust for the previous comment. This was notorious when Osaka noticed the clenched fists and she murmured an almost soundless _“don't call me KasuKasu”_. Having witnessed these details, Shizuku let out a small laugh that luckily was not heard by the other, because if one does not know what would happen.

"I didn't know that your board also had that expression. Amazing, Rinari!" - the blonde clapped her hands to congratulate her companion and also to spend energy accumulated inside herself.

"Thank you…" - the young first year thanks the older one, slowly removing the notebook in front of her neutral face.

"It's nothing." - still keeping a smiling face, Ai waves her hand in the air signaling that she doesn't need that thanks.

"No. Thank you so much. For everything." - With her head up, Rina stares into the bright amber eyes without any apparent hesitation. - "Thank you for not giving up trying to talk to me the first time we met. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have as much fun as I have now."

"Oh." - because she wasn't expecting this speech, the second year student didn't prepare any appropriate response, being able to just drop a syllable and stamp the surprise on her face. - "I --"

"I love you, Ai-san."

it's not the first time that Rina has declared herself to her friend, and it certainly won't be the last. But regardless of how many times it repeats, the feeling of being something new will continue to come for both. These magic words do justice to what she means when expressed by the girl, being strong by her deepest and most honest feelings, almost as if it were a way to compensate for her lack of facial emotion. Upon hearing them, Ai remained motionless, just looking back at the owner of that confession. However, this whole pause didn't last more than five seconds, because the blonde finally had a reaction, and as expected from her, it was a huge smile of satisfaction.

"Geez, Rina." - coming out of her state of surprise, the girl leans down from the chair and pulls the short girl into a warm hug. - "You’ll make me cry ~"

 _"Don’t cry."_ \- while the other was saying everything loudly, the little one just whispered, enjoying the comfort in the older girl's arms.

"This is definitely my second favorite thing." - She said with certainty and filled her mouth with words to finally complete her sentence. - " **Ai** love you too, Rinari!"

All this commotion was observed from the door by the two girls, who felt touched by the whole innocent and loving scene. However, when they thought that this was the end of all senseless espionage, they were able to witness a moment that they would not have imagined would come. Both looked at each other wanting to confirm that they had seen the same thing, so at the same time they said:

_**“She smiled.”** _

_**\--** _

Outside the school building, the girls walked slowly to the exit. Since the last scene at the club, the two remained silent, only assimilating the facts in their heads. It was not possible to guess what exactly they were thinking, or how they felt at the end of it, but it could be said that something important they took from it.

"Kasumi-san, I'm sor---"

"Shizuko, do you--"

After a long period, the two decide to break the silence, but because they have the same goal, they end up doing it at the same time. They were a little startled by the coincidence, thus fumbling with the next words.

"S-Speak first." - being faster than friend now, Kasumi pronounced

"Thanks." - the girl thanks for the preference and then continues with her original line of thought. - "And I'm sorry for earlier. I think it was too sudden that I approached you that way."

"Oh. It's okay." - if it weren't for the mention of the previous event, probably the girl would have completely forgotten, but she feels a little happy that the other cared about such detail among so many others of that unusual day. - "But thanks for worrying."

"Of course I worry! It wasn't nice of me, even in that situation..." - initially, the girl raised her voice to speak, but soon after she lowered her tone because of her friend's little fright. - "Please continue with what you would like to say."

"Is there anyone you trust a lot, Shizuko?" - without making any ceremony, the young girl reveals her doubt and returns her gaze to the face of others in search of a sincere answer.

"Do you ask that because of Rina-san and Ai-san?" - she risked guessing the reason for this question, but seriously believing that she is right about the assumption

"Yes." - The young one nodded in agreement with her head bowed. - "I was wondering how nice someone must be, so I remembered that I have senpai!"

"You really like her, don't you?" - the girl smiles inspired by the happiness that reached the other by remembering the veteran she admires so much.

"Of course! Senpai is always encouraging me, since the first time we met." - just by the sparkle of her eyes, it’s possible to see the nostalgia and gratitude that the girl has for those moments. - "But sometimes I feel isn’t mutual…”

"Kasumi-san…" - when she saw her downcast colleague, Shizuku felt bad for her, after all, she didn't like seeing one of the most determined girls she knows with a hopeless expression. - "Of course Yu-senpai trusts you."

"I know. But she trusts everyone, and everyone trusts her too." - she replied in a slightly louder tone, the frustration in her voice becoming increasingly noticeable. - "She is like the sun and all of us planets that rotate around her."

After that explanation, both were silent. Shizuku didn’t consider herself bad at giving advice and comfort in tense moments, but she was lost in this situation. When her friend asked her that initial question, the first person that came to her mind was the president of the idol club, which only confirmed the other's analogy. The theater girl had never stopped to think about it, since she felt welcomed by her veteran from the beginning, and she also thought that everyone felt that way, but her friend proved that this is not always the case.

“And you all don't even trust me that much, do you? Hahah..”

This phrase caught Shizuku by surprise, because she was expecting some typical word of optimism that her friend was in the habit of saying, but what came instead was just the continuation of her unusual pessimism. What the girl was unaware of was the event from earlier, specifically, when Kasumi talked to Setsuna in the Student Council room. For the little girl, knowing that one of the most open people in the club didn’t want to tell her about the reason for her sudden sadness was sure evidence of her argument. Once again, Shizuku found herself without adequate words to answer, but when she witnessed that tear in pink eyes running for the first time in a long time, she knew she couldn’t be quiet anymore.

"Don't cry ..." - almost like a theatrical action, she wiped the drop off her face and completed her planned speech. - "You look better when you smile."

"Eh." - only the touch was able to make her realize all the drama that was going on, but this ending of the friend's sentence left the situation strange. - "Don't say these things out of the blue!"

"Oh. Why not?" - even if her initial intention was different from the current one, to be able to see this embarrassed reaction from the other and to know that the melancholy was gone was a perfect combo. - "Do you prefer that I say 'cute' instead?"

"Being called pretty is also cool… But wait! That's not the point!" - getting confused by her own thoughts, the girl with the red face turned to the opposite side of the colleague. - "It looks like I'm talking with Karin-senpai. You know what? I'm leaving."

"Wait, Kasumi-san." - seeing her partner accelerating the steps off campus, the first year realized that she went too far with her provocation, but thanks herself for her quick reaction, she was able to stop the colleague. - "I'm sorry if that sounded unpleasant. I just didn't want to see you in pain."

Having been caught, the girl was forced to stop halfway. She could feel the tight grip on her hand, which was a sign that the other is really sorry. Obeying intuition, she still shyly looks from the corner of her friend's face, and even though she does not have a complete view, it is evident to her the genuine concern in the eyes of others. Then finally the girl who presents herself as "unshakable self-confidence", turns completely to the other to say:

"Why do you always have to comfort me in the end, geez..." - and with a sigh of redemption, she offers her companion a small smile of gratitude. - "Thank you, Shizuko."

"No need to thank. That's what friends do, after all." - accepting with pleasure the gift that went to see her happy face, the girl smiles sweetly back and happy at the direction the story has taken.

"I think you're right." - Listening to this made Kasumi keep the happy expression on her face, but it did not perpetuate when her belly made the classic noise of hunger.

"You worked hard today, didn't you?" - after hearing the stomach growl, Shizuku laughs softly while patting the hair on her partner's head - "I wanted to go to that coffee shop that opened this week. Could you do me the honor of your company?"

"L-let's just get going."

Giving up any resistance to her friend's attitudes, Kasumi accepts her invitation and they both finally leave the school. What they didn't know is that there were two more girls accompanying them, but instead of being in person, it was with a look. When the first year students were lost sight of, the pair who watched them for a long time now faced each other.

"Did you see what I saw, Rinari?" - even a little surprised by the events, the girl's lively spirit still showed in her voice.

"Yes." - even if the partner did not say exactly what she saw, she knew what the other was referring to, and as if it were a telepathy, the two said in unison:

**"They are still holding hands."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon me if English got weird at some point in story T_T  
> Reviews are always welcome!
> 
> Thanks very much for reading. Really ;3


	2. Hypocrisia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a routine afternoon, Kanata found herself in a random place taking her indispensable nap; and like any other lunch break, Karin wandered the school campus just to spending some time. By chance, the woman found her friend in the middle of the way, and because of a request from Kanata and a secret internal desire from Karin, she ended up resting with her friend in that quiet place, which later formed a special memory there.

On the sixth day of the week, on a sunny early afternoon, several students from the gigantic Odaiba school went to the cafeteria to have lunch, while some ran excitedly to the club floor to carry out the fun activities, or others they preferred to roam with their friends on the leafy campus there. Each student seemed to like the way they thought the precious break time was the best, whether eating or just walking with a special company. However, of all the girls, one seemed to enjoy the time in a somewhat peculiar way, but undoubtedly understandable. Lying comfortably on the manicured grass outside the building, Kanata was dozing with her head resting on her inseparable white-pink stripe pillow. Anyone who did not know her would find that scene strange, because it was indeed atypical in the eyes of common sense, but if you notice the serene face of how good she felt at that moment, anyone would think it stupid to interrupt the sleeping of Sleeping Beauty. However, it was routine for her training partners to see her sleep so carefree, but the fun consisted of guessing where she would take a nap. This even became a small game among the members of the idol club, where each assumed a location and went looking for the veteran. Of course, whoever found her won, and today's winner of the "Hunt the Princess of the Dream World" was the "Queen of Your Charms."

"Oh. I really found her."

Feeling surprised by her own deed, Karin shows a small smile of satisfaction after seeing her sleepy friend. Wanting to observe her more closely, she approaches cautiously because she worries about not waking her - that if it happened, she would criticize herself internally -. Already close enough, the third year crouches and allows her eyes to look freely over the Kanata's body. The first detail she noticed was bare feet. At first she didn't understand exactly why, but as she lowered her vision, she noticed the pair of shoes on the floor with the sole facing up. That made her laugh when she realized the naivety of the other, because after all, what's the use of not worrying about stepping on your shoes on the grass if you are going to lie down afterwards? Leaving this logic aside, the woman continued her tour, staring with her deep blue eyes at that peaceful girl, passing her gaze around her slim waist and skirting the region of her full breasts. When she finally arrived to analyze the face, she had her attention stolen by that purple glow of her friend's iris. But, seconds later, when she noticed what was strange about it, she moved away on impulse and exclaimed:

"Were you awake?!"

"Oh. So this is no longer a dream ~" - in her usual soft voice, Kanata spoke up with a small smile on his face - "Good morning, Karin-chan~."

"Go-good morning." - because she was taken unpleasantly by surprise, the girl opened her eyes wide and answered the greeting, stuttering.

"I'm surprised to see you here." - having already risen from her favorite position during that short dialogue, the girl is now sitting, stretching her arms to release the accumulated laziness.

"Uhm? Why do you say that?" - paying attention to the comment, she straightens her own posture and asks why the other one said that.

"You're a little quiet this week." - finishing stretching the upper limbs, the girl answered the question without having to think too much. - "You weren't even participating in the 'Hunt the Princess of the Dream World~'."

"But now I'm here, aren't I?" - not wanting to justify her own discouragement that her friend noticed, she tries to focus on another subject. - "I won the competition today."

"Congrats~" - with her smile and the usual soft look, she faces her companion while clapping her hands. - "Now it's time for your prize. Woow~!"

"Ara. What is it?" - with a side smile on her face, the woman pretends not to know what the reward is about.

"Huhuhm~" - puffing out her chest proudly, she opens her arms towards another. - "You won a voucher "Take a nap with Kanata-chan".

"Thanks, but no" - keeping the same facial expression, Karin waves her hand in disagreement. - "Maybe next time."

"Eeeh." - indignant at the fourth rejection that week, the third year lets her arms fall and gets bore. - "Why doesn't anyone accept my prize?"

"Maybe they don't like to sleep as much as you do." - when answering the incredulous colleague, the woman puts her hands on her knee and pushes herself upwards, now standing. - "Will you continue with your sleep, princess?"

"It's not like I dozed off just because I like it." - she stared at nothing while she seemed to think about something, but in the middle of the process she yawned. - "Maybe five more minutes~"

"You just contradicted yourself." - observing the scene from above, the beauty raised her eyebrow in a mixture of concern and grace for the other. - "I'm already going."

"Are you going to leave me here alone, Karin-chan~?" - and with that sleepy voice - and strangely sexy -, Kanata makes an appeal to her friend.

"And stay by your side while you're so vulnerable?" - where previously her intention was to leave the place, she now slowly leans down to leave their faces facing each other. -  _ "I wouldn't stop myself, you know." _

This model's daring action was typical of her personality: teasing her colleagues - preferably her dear freshmen - so that she could see their shyest self. She's not in the habit of doing this with a colleague from the same year, but to miss this opportunity that came to her was a field would be a waste of fun. After this change of climate, both girls remained static in their positions, and even with Kanata's eyes widening, she never for one moment deviated from eye contact. It's not known if it is because she was so mesmerized by her friend's charm that she was unable to take her attention away or if she is proud and doesn't want to surrender to the other's provocation. There were just the two of them there, with silence reigning over them, with no one to comment or interrupt them. The lack of communication went so far as to be embarrassing even for those who started it all, whose seriously thought about giving in. However, the princess who until then was in the same impasse, frowned and narrowed her eyes angrily at the other.

"Don't abuse Kanata-chan!" - and with both hands, she squeezes Karin's cheeks tightly. - "If not, I'll be mad at you."

"Wah?" - the tallest one seemed confused by the change in the direction of history, but the pain on her face spoke louder at that moment to really want to think about it. - "Shory, shorry!"

"Don't do that again." - Leaving her with that last warning, she hears more protests coming from the older girl, leaving her free from her punishment.

"I didn't think it would piss you off." - the moment she notices that she are free, the woman puts her hands in the painful place and massages them trying to relieve it.

"But it pissed me off." - when finishing her sentence, her expression hitherto contracted became soft again. - "Come, sit here. Onee-san will teach you how to be a good girl."

"Kanata, I'm older than you." - not knowing if the new behavior was funny or strange, Karin chose to stay in the same place and refute the girl's speech.

"Don't mind details~" - the third year leaning against the trunk behind her, looks directly at her companion and puts her hands on the grass, indicating and still insisting that the other attend to her request. - "Come, come~"

Finding no reason to refuse the offer, Karin sighs and walks over to her friend, who smiles when she sees that she has managed to convince her. After sitting down with her colleague, she noticed some unexpected comfort in that place, because she is on the grass and with her back on the tree, which does not seem to be pleasant for the posture, but incredibly it was.

"So?" - having recovered from the initial state of surprise, the woman turned to the other and asked her - "What is it?"

"First." - she raises her index finger to the sky and makes a little suspense keeping silent for three seconds before proceeding. - "What do you have to tell?"

"…." - her first reaction was to remain silent to think why her question was thrown back at her. - "…Nothing?"

"Beee! Wrong answer." - imitating a TV Show horn, the girl invalidates the answer given. - "Nooothing really happened this week?"

"Why the interrogation?" - feeling pressured by the girl, she returns forward to avoid eye contact. - "Nothing unusual happened-"

"First lesson: don't hide important things from Onee-san." - not letting her finish speaking, Kanata scored the first task, but when she noticed that the other was going to counteract it, she stopped her again. - "Karin-chan."

To reinforce the seriousness of her call, she puts her hand over her friend's, which seems to have the desired effect when she sees her turning her face to face him. Through that act, the woman became aware that it no longer made sense to deviate from the question, no matter how much she didn't want to answer it. When she thinks to herself how clever the other is when it comes to seeing the little things out of the common, she lets out a sigh of redemption.

"W-well." - still having difficulties to say, the girl again looks away as if she wants to avoid the reality of the facts. - "Let's say my grades aren't as recommended."

"Oooh." - when finally the reason for what was worrying her was revealed, Kanata expressed through her face one: - "So that was it. Um hum. Got it."

"And if I can't reach a minimum of 60% in the next exam, I will have to stay late for supplementary classes." - the woman who was a symbol of trust for others showed in that instant fear for the deplorable future that could come. - "That would compromise so many things, just now that I need to focus on them..."

"But Karin-chan, why didn't you ask us for help?" - feeling confused as to why the partner didn't tell the club partners this before, Kanata tilted her head to the side, almost as if there was also a question mark(?) hanging over her. - "We could study together. Ai-chan is a great teacher ~"

"I'll not let a freshman teach me!" - on hearing the last sentence, the veteran widened her eyes in disbelief at the other because of that inadmissible suggestion - "Besides, Emma is already playing that role."

"So you asked for her?" - the girl next to her seemed more surprised and interested in that revelation.

"Not exactly." - A nervous smile along with a look at nothing appeared on her face when she remembered the whole scene from the beginning of the week. - "We share a room, so even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to hide this fact while my face is in the books."

"And being Emma-chan, she wouldn't let you have a hard time alone, would she?" - the sleeper lets out a laugh when imagining the sweet curious friend with her dorm partner about the sudden studies coming from the girl most disinterested in it. - "She's amazing ~"

"I can say the same about you."

And as usual, the third year says with that seductive tone of voice that no one else can do so well, and to make matters worse - or better - the girl insists on getting closer physically for the effect to multiply. It's not like this was the best time to do one more of her provocations, but she didn't want to stop trying to make the other one shrink with nervousness. And then, as a replay of that previous scene, the two just stared at each other waiting for the other to take the initiative. However, unlike the last time, Kanata didn't scold her colleague for this affront, in fact she did the opposite of what Karin was expecting. Without any warning, the princess grabbed the charming woman's face with both hands and brought her even closer to hers, which inevitably caused the older woman's heart to accelerate from that inexplicable action. And so, for the first time in a long time, the then predator at the top of the food chain was nothing more than prey at the lowest levels of this hunting pyramid. The girl felt vulnerable and confused at that moment, not knowing what action to take in the face of such a bold act by the other. She found herself between recovering her personal space or allowing curiosity to take over, and due to her lack of bodily reaction, the alternative she followed was already determined.

"Karin." - without even using the affectionate suffix that she made a point of including whenever she called someone, Kanata whispered the woman's name in a way that would be able to make anyone listen. - "You…"

"Yes?" - when hearing that pronunciation coming out of her mouth, she can only straighten her back and become even more susceptible to what comes next.

"...pulled an all-nighter?" - keeping the same passable expression on her face, the girl completed the sentence with a question, in addition to then running her thumb under those deep blue eyes. - "You covered with makeup, but I can still see the dark circles."

"Eh?" - even though several images crossed her mind, this conclusion for the previously created climate was not one of them. - "Ah. Yes. Emma managed to fix my concentration and we ended up extrapolating the schedule at the end."

"Geeez, Karin-chan." - still noticing the friend's condition, the girl with the caramel hair pulled her arms back from the other's face - "Taking care of your sleep is also taking care of your health. You have to sleep at the appropriate time~"

"I don't want to hear that from you." - her clubmate returned the look with a touch of indignation, perhaps not only for the hypocritical speech, but also for the end of the whole scene to be that. - "Seriously, what's up with you?"

"Second lesson: listen to what the wisest have to say." - having totally ignored the woman's question, the sleeping beauty indicates the next teaching proudly. - "So I say: you should take a nap now~"

And again without any sign of her next attitude, Kanata brings her companion to comfort her on her shoulder, and to make sure she doesn't leave, the caramel-haired girl puts her head on the other's. Finally, she runs her fingers through the older woman's dark blue hair and hums a childlike melody. Just like the other times she was surprised that day (much to her dismay), Karin only had a chance to think how fast that zen-girl could be.

"Are you even listening to me?!" - with an incredulous tone of voice, the woman complains about the other's actions, but she only receives the cute singing from before as an answer. - "I give up."

After accepting her fate, the third-year lets out a tired sigh and allows her body to relax at that moment, closing her eyelids. If she was offered comfort - or worse, forced to consent - it would be a waste not to enjoy it. While she could already feel the peace filling her little by little, it can be said that the opposite happened with the girl at her side. The then calm school idol was in a state that hardly respected this name given to her. The heart that was beating calmly as one would expect from the owner, accelerated in the blink of an eye, and as its function is to pump blood to the whole body, in a few seconds all that fire of embarrassment that was blocked was exposed in her face now. Her previously white skin was replaced by a vivid red, something that extended up to her neck, which was tickled by the older woman's hair. The hand that caressed the hair started to make faster movements due to anxiety, while the free palm that was going towards her own lips was starting to sweat. At the same time that all this was visible on the outside of the girl, the same scene was always hammering in her head: she bringing her friend's face close until they were a mere inch apart. Then, from repeating the same phrase in her mind so much, it ends up leaving her mouth in the form of a murmur:  _ "I almost...!" _

"Kanata-chan! There you are." - then, all of a sudden, a sweet voice like the smile on the face of the girl who had just arrived, calls for someone that she has been looking for a few minutes. - "And Karin-chan...? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me neither." - at first, when she heard someone coming, the woman's eyes widened in shock, but soon calmed down when she recognized that was just her roommate. - "Even more in this situation."

"Oh. Emma-chan" - like her friend, she was surprised by the sudden appearance of her precious companion, but without delay she tried to smile to receive her - to disguise her current calamity. - "Good morning~"

"Buongiorno." - upon hearing the typical greeting of the sleeping person, the Swiss responds back happily. - "Did you find another place to sleep?"

"Hehe~. The grass is very fluffy, and the air here is super fresh." - with her free arm, the girl extends it to the ground and runs with her hand through it as a way of proving her point. - "Just being here already makes me sleepy"

"Anywhere gives you sleep." - the third year still with her head resting on her partner's shoulder, comments on the last sentence said by her.

"Haha…" - after giving an embarrassed laugh at that comment, the girl standing looks at both of them, but having caught a strange reaction coming from the youngest, she finally ends up noticing just what her friend was trying to hide. - "Hm? Kanata-chan, your face is red."

"Eeh!" - because this information was exposed to who she wouldn't like to know about it, the girl put more strength in her hand to make sure the companion didn't lift her head. - "Geeez. I think I have a cold. That explains why I'm feeling weak."

_ "'A cold' my ass." _ \- having heard that shameless lie made the woman angry, which also made her whisper with indignation.

"This is bad!" - without thinking twice about believing her friend's report, the redhead approaches with a worried look and tries to analyze the other one better. - "I think there is hot tea left in my bottle. I'll take you to the infirmary and then I'll get my bag in the club room, okay?"

"You're so good, Emma-chan~" - seeing this gesture of kindness so pure and genuine coming from the partner weighed on her heart.

"I agree." - just like her friend, seeing this pure scene gave a pang in her chest, because what she was about to do would also exploit the naive girl. - "Hey… Is that a hummingbird over there?"

"Hm?" - for a moment the girl turns her attention to her roommate, but soon she is interested in going hunting with that eye with that bird. - "A hummingbird? Where?"

Without wasting another second after confirming that the other would be distracted by the imaginary bird, Karin took her cue and tried to put into practice what she wanted: to escape the claws of the one who was holding her as if she was in a cage. In fact, it was not hard to get out of this, since her two upper limbs were free to push the 'lock' that prevented her from getting up. Upon concluding this thought, she quickly removes the arm from her, which obviously catches the attention of the owner, who turns by surprise to the runaway. Little did she suspect that this was exactly what the woman wanted. Knowing that her hand was still gripping the girl's wrist, the then prey of that food chain took the opportunity and tugged on her arm, to propel herself back to the top of the food pyramid. She succeeded in her plan. Get out of that bad position? That too, but more important than that was to consume the nectar of her hunt, or rather, to kiss the lips of her beloved princess.

_ “I'm just taking what you forgot to give me.” _

After moving away from that short but memorable touch, Karin whispered as she watched her companion's face gain color again because of the "cold". Many things went through Kanata's mind: how did that happen? It was so fast that she only had a chance to close her eyes, and that was thanks to her instincts. Was she dreaming? It was too good to be true, but intensely vivid to be a lie. Even Aurora would have woken up if she was dreaming about this scene. It had only been a touch of lips, but receiving a kiss in the most unexpected way and even from the person who has a crush, was shocking. This bombardment of thoughts would continue if among them there were no random questions about the bird that her innocent friend was looking for.

"Emma-chan." - after taking one last look at the charming woman in front of her, the princess of the dream world turns and catches the attention of the evergreen girl - "I think I saw this bird."

"Really? And I couldn't even find a flo--" - looking back for some information about what she wanted, the girl interrupts herself after seeing not only one, but two flushed faces. - "Did you catch a cold too, Karin-chan ?!"

"Wha--" - raising her eyebrows in surprise, the woman puts a hand on her cheek and feels the heat there. - "Oh. I-- well ..."

"Question is terribile!" - because she was more worried than she was before, Emma ended up speaking in her first language on impulse, at the same time that she hurried to the two companions and held out her hands to them. - "Come on. We have to go to the nurse."

"When the afternoon training is over…" - when Kanata got up completely with the help of her partner, she also finished the sentence she had started. - "...I'll go to the cafeteria to prepare your favorite meal, Emma-chan~"

"And when we finish eating ..." - after standing up using the support of her roommate's hand, Karin ends her sentence with her typical smile. - "...let's go for a walk in that beautiful grove."

"Eeh?" - Switzerland was confused by those invitations so good for something so simple that she was offering. - "You two are exaggerating. Is this because of the fever?"

"Believe us. You deserve it."

Now standing, the two third year students who were supposed to be guided to the infirmary, end up taking the lead in this atypical walk. In the end, the lovely girl who was being pulled by her eccentric friends accepted the insistences coming from them, after all, it was just a way of showing gratitude for her kind attitude, isn't it?


	5. Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the end of the club's activities that day, Ayumu, although afraid, agrees to participate in the special dinner at the Takasaki's house, but little did she know that it would be the best thing she could have done that Friday.

After going out into the hall, all sounds, be they voices or quick steps from side to side, were drowned out by the club door. For a few minutes the two girls walked out of the school, respecting and enjoying the silence that they didn't have the pleasure of having that day. It was one of the prices to be paid for being part of Idol activities, but none of the members were bothered by it. In the end, all of them were willing to face the obstacles and difficulties in their journey to achieve what they wanted: to be an Idol that will charm everyone. 

"So she requested you to go to the market?" - already on the catwalk leading to the subway, Ayumu decided to interrupt the peace between them.

"Uh-huh." -  even if a murmur is enough to answer the question, Yu decides to proceed so as not to let the conversation die. \- "My mom is going to prepare something special for dad today."

"Really?" - for a moment the girl reflected on the possible reasons that motivated the woman to want this. - "I wonder why..."

"Go figure." - unlike her friend, she didn’t seem to care about that issue, because another more important thing crossed her mind at that moment. - "By the way, do you want to have dinner with us?"

"Eh." - not that participating in a family meal was new to her, in fact, it would be strange if it had never happened during all these years, however it was inevitable to hide the surprise of being invited after so long - "T-thanks, but I don't think I should intrude on something that intimate." 

"Stop it, Ayumu." - as a gestural way to disagree with that answer, Yu puts her hand on the other's shoulder and squeezes it gently. - "I'm sure they'll love receiving you. I can't even remember the last time the four of us got together like that."

"Yeah... maybe you're right."

  
  


Still shy at imagining herself arriving without notice for that special occasion, the girl lowered her head with flushed cheeks, but soon recovered when she felt a tender squeeze on her arm again. Didn't need that nervousness, did it? After all, it's as natural to attend events with Takasaki's as it's to attend parties of her own family.

After that scene, they continued talking about dinner while they waited for the bus that would take them home. Inside the transport, the duo kept the dialogue, but in a totally new topic. Changing the subject was already common to them, which is a good thing, because it means they have a lot to talk about. When they arrived at the stopping point, instead of following the same path as always, they veered off to the nearest supermarket. Without wasting time, the two entered the large establishment looking for the signs suspended from the ceiling to locate themselves. Following the agreement that they had previously made, each one went to a place: Yu went to get the succulent meats, and Ayumu to seek the fresh vegetables. Fortunately, the two managed to find the products they had in mind, but not necessarily all they had to buy. By a predictable coincidence, they ended up crossing paths.

  
  
  


"Oh. Ayumu!" - the first to spot her friend was Yu, who soon tried to speed up the steps towards her. 

"Hm?" - recognizing the voice she has heard since childhood, the tallest girl turns to find the other with… meat packages in her arms? - "Yu-chan? Why are you…"

"I kind of didn't pick up a basket at the entrance, haha…" - embarrassed by her lack of attention, the second year girl laughs awkwardly with her head down. - "Luckily it's not much." 

"Gosh. It's the second thing you forget today." - without asking for permission, she starts to pick up item by item and put it in her own food basket. - "Is the Idol Festival taking up so much of your mind?"

"Thanks." - feeling lighter without that weight in her arms, the girl thanks her with a smile on face for her friend's patience and kindness. - "And yes, I'm thinking too much, but it is inevitable! This excitement that I feel in my chest when I think of you all on the same stage as the Muses and Aqours is so…!"

"I also get nervous just thinking about it." - after putting the last packet, Ayumu grips the handle firmly with both hands, a natural reaction when taking into account her current feeling. - "But don't overload yourself, Yu-chan. You also have to rest." 

"Sure, sure." 

Through past experiences, the girl raises both hands and lowers her head to signal redemption, but also to prevent the other from continuing to talk about it. How many times had she heard that phrase, mainly from her partner? She was aware that she needed to breathe a little, but man, what's wrong with being excited and wanting to dedicate to what you love? After these questions cross her mind again, the girl looks up only to find a serious face staring at her. Being a very sweet and kind person, Ayumu would hardly chide you, so seeing an unwavering expression accompanied by a hard look from someone so kind certainly took Yu by surprise. Perhaps she should follow the advice given so often.

"Sorry, Ayumu." - not wanting the atmosphere to get any overloaded, the girl with black hair scratched the back of her neck - still embarrassed - and then declared - "I think this weekend I'm going to play a game I've been wanting for. This will help me to relax."

"I hope so."

When she finally saw that her companion listened to her, her typical sweet smile reappeared. However, it was not only the face that became softer, the weight she carried in hands was also removed in half. Noticing this change, the girl looked down and saw a third hand that was obviously not hers, but her friend's. She also was holding one of the basket's handles. When she lifted her head, she saw that happy expression she always had, causing any other discomfort to be eliminated. With the situation normalized, the two returned to the purchasing mission, but this time together. 

With all the necessary products acquired, the girls left the market to be graced with the arrival of the night. The clock struck 6:52 pm. Despite the darkness, the clean streets of Odaiba were illuminated by the white light of the poles, but this did not fill - in fact, it only showed - the lack of people passing by. This was nothing new for these second-year, but they already found themselves thinking if they were there, without each other, alone on this night walk. It's a little lonely, isn't it? Fortunately, that was not the case. Still, even when accompanied, walking in the dark was not their favorite thing, however it would not take even 10 minutes to enter the house, and judged by Yu's experience, her mother would already be waiting for her. And as predicted, just that happened. 

"I'm at home!" - unceremoniously, the Takasaki's daughter enters the house, takes off her shoes and exclaims loudly to hear a voice from the background saying 'Welcome'. - "She's probably in the kitchen." 

"Excuse. "

Choosing to act much more quietly, Uehara responds softly when entering and closing the door. After removing her shoes, she follows her friend through the halls of the house. The surroundings were very familiar to her for two reasons: first because she had already been in that place several times, and second, because the structure is identical to her residence. However, of course, the decor differed. The beige-colored walls are adorned with paintings, whose themes range from beautiful landscapes to abstract. Turning to the left, the girls enter the living room, which has a soft carpet between the television and the three-person sofa, but also two armchairs for guests to use. In the same room, there was also an ideal dining table for six, despite having only four chairs around it. Without delay to leave, the two entered the kitchen and then their views were invaded by the mess of the place. In addition to being faced with a counter full of utensils and ingredients, there was a woman not so tall taking some pots out of the cupboard:

"Here it is, mom." - on her side, Yu places the shopping bag on the counter and turns to her friend. - "Ayumu also came."

"Oh." - with her back to the girls, she had no knowledge until now that her beloved neighbor was also there. - "How long, dear!"

"Good night, Yamada-san." - out of respect, the girl bowed softly to the woman and gave her a gentle smile in response.

"Such a formality, baby. You make me feel old." - after cleaning her hands on her apron and turning to the girl, the lady laughs in the unexpected way she was treated. - "Just keep calling me mom. You're also part of the family, you know"

  
  


And again that day, Ayumu's eyes widened in surprise - not least because it isn't heard every day. To tell the truth, that statement reminded her of the good times of the past, but a memory in particular rang in her mind:

  
  
  
  


_ "Wait, Yu-chan!" _

_ "Quickly, Pomu!"  _

_ Two children were running through the wooded park and stuffed with toys. While one had a big smile on face, the other had small drops in the corners of her eyes. Even though she seems to be about to cry - and she was -, in the end she calmed down when she reached the friend, and was soon infected by the genuine laugh that came out of her. _

_ "Hearts, it's time to go." _

_ Despite the protest coming from the two, it didn't take much for them to obey Yamada's order, because like it or not, they were already feeling the tiredness of so much fun they had that day. Upon arriving at it, they noticed that another huge woman was present - the lack of height of the double distorted the real size of the people.  _

_ "Now! How cute this two ” _

_ Upon hearing such a compliment from an unknown person, even the most energetic girl of the two became shy, hiding with her friend behind the maternal figure. This innocent attitude made women laugh at the cuteness, until the mother bent down next to them, put her hand on each other's head and said with a smile: _

_ “Yeah. And they are my two dear daughters! ” _

The girl absorbed in the nostalgic trance only came back to reality when she felt something on her shoulder. When looking at the responsible for it, saw Yamada, who with her other free hand pointed to a corner of the room. Following that command, she saw pictures on the table. Straining her eyes, she was able to identify photo albums Takasaki's, but what caught the eye - and it was just what the woman would like her to notice - was the portrait of Ayumu and Yu when they were young. Having that photo there was a visual representation of what the woman were saying. When the girl turned to her, she found that same welcoming smile she had seen in her memory. There was no turning back and even if she did, she wouldn't dare: she was part of that family - and for a long time. Now without the embarrassment of before, Ayumu returns to Yamada with the phrase that she would like to hear:

“Sure, mom.” 

“Perfect” - satisfied with getting what she wanted, the woman returns to her tasks more motivated. - “Dear, could go taking purchases and put it on the dinner table? In a while I will take the pot there.”

“Of course” 

They did what was asked, separating the items by category to speed up the work at mealtime. Unlike ordinary dishes, Sukiyaki magic happened on the table, not in the kitchen itself, since it is prepared as you eat it. It's a great option when accompanied by the family, as is the case that day. As it was an easy task, it didn't take long for everything to be organized. With the food and the pot ready to perform its function, just missing that special person so that everyone could try this Japanese cuisine. And speaking of him: 

"I'm back." - being able to hear a strong voice coming from the entrance of the house, the people looked at each other and smiled when they saw that finally the special dinner was about to begin. 

"Welcome, father." - being the first to take the initiative, Yu cheerfully welcomes her old man in which he exhibits the fatigue of forty hours of weekly work. - "Thanks for the good work." 

"You're welcome, princess" - too tired to express enthusiasm, the man just answered it casually with an affection in her hair. - "Ayumu is here? I saw a new pair of shoes." 

"Good night, Yoshihiro-san." - already ready to receive him, the girl made her appearance and greeted him politely as soon as she heard her own name mentioned. - "Sorry for the inconvenience." 

"Please make yourself at home." - and just as he did with his own daughter, the man of not more than forty-five years passed his hand over the girl's head. - "Did mom prepare something? I'm really hun--"

When he came across that table full of beef and vegetables, the man interrupted himself with such a sight that it made his mouth water. It seemed that all of his exhaustion for the day was replaced by the mood to see his favorite type of meal in front of him. For a few seconds he just admired everything, until he saw his wife waiting for some attitude from him which came in the form of a hug.

"Happy with the surprise, dear?" - even though it was already evident from his initial reaction and that sudden physical contact, she would like to receive a direct response from him. 

"And still ask?!" - moving away from the woman to show her his bright smile, he says what she wanted to hear: "Of course, yes. Thanks for the gift."

"I was the one who came up with the idea, but it was these two that made it real." - already satisfied just for having made her husband show a side - according to him - embarrassing, she points to the girls who were standing witnessing the cute moment of the couple. 

"Seriously?" - when he became aware that his daughter and her friend were still present and had seen a scene like that, he scratched the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly at them, only to then compose himself and give the final word: - "So let's eat!"

Anyway, the most expected event of that night had arrived. The four members sat at the table, with the friends side by side and the owners of the house in front of them. Without wasting any more time, Yamada turns on the stove and puts a generous piece of butter into the iron pot, spreading it with a spatula across the surface of the utensil. Already aware of the next step, Yoshihiro uses the hashis to take various slices of meat to the metallic object until they brown. Almost reaching the desired point, the couple's daughter pours the sauce that the mother had previously prepared, an essential seasoning that will make all the difference in the family's palate. And then, to complete it, Ayumu dumps the pieces of carrot, onion and some chard leaves, traditional ingredients for a good sukiyaki. With the basics already done, each began to put in their own bowl what they wanted, and later tasting. By the sounds of approval that came out of everyone, it could be said that, in fact, that meal they prepared together was delicious.

"Have I told you why I like Sukiyaki?" - after having finished eating his last piece of meat and soon preparing to put another one to fry, the man asked them all. 

"Hm…" - as if the answer is on the ceiling, Yu looks away from the bowl upwards, pondering the question. - "Because is it tasty?"

"I think it's more complex than that." - the girl beside her laughs weakly at her friend's simplistic response. 

"It's because of your mother, isn't it?" - after taking some more leaves and putting them in her vessel, Yamada responds to her husband. 

"Yes for both." - he points out what the daughter and wife said, but quickly continued with his speech - "But what I love most about this food is the way it is prepared." 

"What do you mean?" - now more interested in the subject, the black hair instigates the father to continue the discourse. 

"My family never got along when the topic was food. I'm passionate about meat and my father always preferred vegetables. While one of my brothers didn't go a day without eating rice, the other insisted on asking about the egg." - during the explanation, he stirred the steak with the hashi, at the same time that it was possible to see on his face the nostalgia of what counted. - "Only then Mom introduced us to Sukiyaki. I will never forget her saying, 'Why don't we just put this together? Each one does it their own way and eats what they want'."

"It kind of reminds me of our club." - as if she wanted confirmation from the president, she looked at her.

"Indeed" - with the empty bowl, Yu stretches to the pot to refill it, and then returns the look of her friend, happy that she realized the same. - "Although we have different goals and tastes, we managed to work together on this, making everyone's dreams closer and closer to possible!" 

"Just by looking at it I can see that it is working." 

With that passionate statement as a great way to end the subject, the members come back to enjoy the food with a new perspective in mind. Not always when there is a divergence in the path you need to get around it. Maybe if you see it as an opportunity that can help you along, things will turn out better. 

An hour has passed since dinner started. Everyone showed on their faces satisfaction with how much they ingested that night, but tiredness seemed to have returned to the man's body. Thanking his wife and girls again for providing him with such an end of the day, he goes up to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. Even though the pair volunteered and insisted on helping Yamada with the dishes, she refused and sent them straight to the bedroom. According to her "After a good meal, a good rest comes". Apparently, that didn't include her. Having nothing more to discuss, they surrendered and followed the woman's advice.

"Aaah! I think I'm about to explode." - as soon as she arrives in her room, Yu exclaims the state of her stomach to the air, but despite this she throw herself in bed.

"It was so good that it was inevitable not to want to eat more, right?" - being someone more delicate, Ayumu just sat there too while laughing softly with the action of her companion. - "But hey, I didn't know your father had such a caring side. I was surprised when I saw it, but was really cute."

"Me neither, honestly." - already feeling the effects of a relaxed body on the mattress, the girl turned up to establish an eye-to-eye conversation, although her attention was on her thoughts. - "Of course I've seen him like that, but it's unusual. Usually he comes home, eats quickly and goes up to rest."

"I noticed the tiredness when he got home." - with both hands resting on the bed and her legs dangling at a steady pace back and forth, the girl with the yellow-green iris wandered with her eyes as she described what she had observed. - "But the happiness he felt afterwards was so great that he forgot why he was stressed in the first place. He even allowed himself to be more affectionate."

"Wow. Did you really notice all this?" - even if she believed in her friend's observational skills, it was still surprising that she could read someone so well who doesn't even live with her

"Maybe I know someone like that." - and in announcing the reason, the girl returns her focus to the girl stretched out beside her, showing her a revealing smile.

"What do you--" - for a few seconds Yu was confused by that comment, but when she got the message she got up on impulse. - "Wait. So you mean I normally don't show my love right?!"

"I'm just playing with you, silly." 

  
  


In this relationship of a decade and a half, Ayumu has always been the target of provocations from her partner. Being called cute was not new to her, but when this adjective was used in awkward moments, her reaction changed. However, on that atypical day, that same girl decided to reverse the roles. It was light, trivial, if you prefer, but a provocation was still a provocation. Keeping her expression of astonishment intact, Yu remained staring at that smile, which now seemed to be more stretched after this sincere response. Despite that, it didn't take long for her partner to break the tension with her laughter. The way she took it seriously was so unprecedented and at the same time so innocent that Ayumu couldn't help herself.

“Gosh. You scared me.” - now with the situation normalized, the keyboardist blew out a sigh of relief and fell headlong into the pillow. 

"I didn't think you would react that way." - after releasing the last 'haha', the girl returned to stare at nothing, but still keeping a simple smile on her face.

"If it were on another occasion I would not go, but..." - and then she interrupted herself, at the same time that she drew her legs closer to her. 

"Yu-chan?" - that hesitant tone of voice, the withdrawn movement of the legs and the non-conclusion of the sentence left Ayumu worried about her friend. - "Did something happen? Did I… overdo it?"

"No, no!" - 'desperate' to see the partner putting the blame on herself, the girl quickly dismisses the self-accusations, shaking both hands and head in the direction of denial. - "I just started thinking about today. And about the past too."

"Are you okay?" - uncertain about how to approach the subject, she prefers to become aware of the other's current feelings.

"Yes, I am." - she responds casually, but when she turns to see the other's face she finds that expression of anguish that she is so used to seeing. - "Come on, Ayumu. You worry too much about me."

"Of course I do!" - feeling confronted, the taller girl bends forward instinctively and exclaims firmly. - "Even because--"

Now it was her turn to shut up in the middle of the sentence. This would not have happened if the reason for her anxiety had not been with open arms inviting her to lie down. Before making any other move, she just kept staring at her friend in confusion. "Why is that out of the blue?", she asked herself. But was she right to add another question when the previous ones were not even being solved? To find out, she needed to take another step toward the owner of those answers. Choosing to accept the warmth of the embrace - in a casual situation she would not refuse either -, Ayumu lay down next to her years-old companion. As she is taller, it would naturally not be paired with the other, but this height gap allowed the lowest to hide in the chest of the biggest. After all this nobody opened their mouths anymore. Even with the mutual desire to say something, enjoying that intimate moment in silence was the best option. The warmth of the embrace of both, the relaxing caressing in the black hair, the breath that flowed in the nostrils added to the fast heartbeat. That was what happened there, but the stuffy laugh interrupted the peaceful rhythm of the scene.

"How many times have we not been like this, in this position? I think it has become natural, after all, we have known each other for so long." - for daring to break the serenity of the moment, she knew that now was the time to speak about everything that was going on in her mind. - "When we were little we did everything. We ran back and forth, got dirty with clay, got scolded by mother, cried for losing in hide and seek. You more than me."

'Yu-chan!" - even though she knew the truth of those words, she couldn't help but complain about that last shameful mention. 

"You know. We still had a lot of fun, but this time at the Idol club." - the girl smiled when remembering all these memories, and to symbolize the connection between the two she grabs the partner's hand. - "But that's not all. We also started to share more of our hurts and frustrations, or simply what we are thinking at the moment. Like now."

"Sorry I'm not saying anything." - the listener was really happy to hear all of this, but at the same time felt bad for not responding at the time. - "It just came so suddenly that I don't even know what to say."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." - now with a more serious expression, Yu stares deeply into her friend's eyes and tightens her clasped hands. - "You say and do so many things for me, Ayumu. You're pleased to offer help even if you don't know exactly what it is about. You don't leave my side even if the situation is embarrassing. You're always asking me if I'm okay, and I know it's a genuine question because it comes from you. Seriously. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve so much love." 

If someone had questioned Ayumu - or even Yu - earlier this Friday, how she would imagine the end of the day, surely the current events would not be included in this package. The poor girl couldn't quite define what she was feeling now. Restlessness? Joy? Excitement? Surprise? It was difficult to choose one. Perhaps it was best to accept that it was all part of herself and just express what came to mind.

"Thank you so much for telling me this, Yu." - wishing to convey as much as possible her most sincere feelings, Ayumu again embraces her friend tightly. - "Everything I do for you is because I am extremely grateful. Thankful for the times you extended your hand to me when I fell. Thankful for defending me at times when I couldn't. Thank you for pulling me into your family. Thankful for being the reason I took that first step to become what I am so proud of today." 

"Wow. Did I really manage to provide you with all this?" - now it was her turn to be bombarded with compliments and express a shy smile on her own face.

"I have to agree with Setsuna-chan. You really have no idea of the impact of the things you say or do." - after allowing herself to laugh after so much talk, the tallest one moves away and then finishes her sentence eye to eye: - "But that only makes you even more incredible." 

"I am so relieved and also so happy." - the girl said this while shaking her head, with her hands together on her chest and with a silly expression on her face. - "But you know what makes me even more glad?"

"What would be?" - Ayumu was already very happy with everything that had just happened, but she knew it would come more when she noticed that those green eyes shone more than anything with excitement. 

"It's known that for the second time I-- no." - before proceeding with her speech, Yu put one hand in the middle of her friend's chest and remained with the other in her own, and then exclaimed with the best of her smiles. - "We, Ayumu, we have reached the Tokimeki! "

_ And at that very moment,  _

_ their hearts were synchronized. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS:  
> Tokimeki - excitement, throb
> 
> Hello again! Everything okay with you all?  
> I'm here delivering this at the end of the year, after episode 10 (by the way, it was the one what motivated me to finish this chapter), another new one and the last one of this ... series, if I can call it that way.
> 
> I hope that reading this has warmed your hearts!  
> Be well~


End file.
